1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder arrangement for feeding electric power to devices disposed in a sliding door of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-7-267020 discloses a feeder arrangement composed of a female connector disposed in a vehicle body and a male connector disposed in a sliding door. When the sliding door is closed, both connectors contact with each other to supply electric power to electric devices disposed in the sliding door. Therefore, the electric power can not be supplied while the door is opened. For example, if the sliding door is equipped with a power window, the window can not be operated while the sliding door is opened.